codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatum
Ultimatum is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 and the forty-first episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Jeremie has created an EMP bomb, which can subdue a person from X.A.N.A.'s control. "Bomb explodes, guy under X.A.N.A.'s control obliterated," Jeremie says (in response to Odd's reply to Jeremie's long description to make it short). Even though they don't have a mini-version available yet, the bomb should be functional. At Kadic, Sissi comes up to Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie, insulting Yumi, William, and Ulrich all at once to make him jealous, or so it seems. Jeremie picks up an activated tower, and says to go to the factory, skipping music class. However, Jim stops them before they can go. The principal is seen going in the direction of Yumi, Odd, and William. Odd bides farewell saying that he has to get to music class with the others, while William states that he's lucky, as they have chemistry. The principal suddenly grabs Yumi and Odd, after she greets him. William objects this behavior and tries to stop him, but he throws William into the science building. Outside the school gates, a car's doors open automatically. The principal gets to the car, throwing Odd and Yumi there and closes the doors. Yumi pleads as Mr. Delmas is revealed to be possessed by X.A.N.A.. William follows, limping but watches in despair as the car drives off. Later, Nicholas is playing a car racing video-game in the bathroom, which is interrupted when he overhears William warning other students that Mr. Delmas has "gone crazy" and tells them the details about the situation. In music class, the teacher is playing an instrument, and no one seems to care much. Nicholas then enters the room, telling the teacher about Yumi and Odd's predicament, and Jeremie quickly realizes X.A.N.A is behind it. The teacher does not believe it, but Nicholas explains that William said that. The teacher then goes to see. X.A.N.A. text-messages Jeremie. The message reads "Aelita at 2 'o clock in the Ice Sector to give herself up to the Scyphozoa. If not, Odd and Yumi will be liquidated." They stand up and try to go, but the music teacher opens the door and orders everyone to sit down immediately. At a warehouse, Yumi and Odd wake up, and he comments that given the temperature, they must be in Siberia. Odd then tries to walk up to the principal, but he gives him a shock, sending Odd back to the wall. Back at Kadic, Jim announces that classes are totally canceled for the day as the rest of the group try to sneak out. They notice them and they run for as if it were their lives, up a fence, around the track as Jim gets tired, and then the polices officers grab Aelita and Jeremie. Jim crashes into a tree as Ulrich gets into the sewer, narrowly avoiding them. He gets a skateboard from the wall and grinds a rail as Odd explains to the principal that cold can kill them too. He throws them a sweater to avoid from being encased in ice within the ultimatum before the right time. Meanwhile, Aelita and Jeremie are in the office beside the principal's, where they discuss with Sissi the entire details of what's happening to Mr. Delmas, While Yumi sees her cell phone. By then, Ulrich is almost at the factory, as Yumi grabs the cell phone and tries calling Ulrich, while Ulrich gets to the elevator as Yumi's phone gets to his, as Yumi gives him some details, but the principal grabs Odd and Yumi's phone by attracting them with a magnetic charge and breaking them as Ulrich loses the signal, and he then sees the EMP bomb, as Jeremie and Aelita have told Sissi about Lyoko. Aelita says "It's not us you're helping, It's your father. You have to trust us. I'm begging you!" by that time, Sissi is called to the office. Ulrich then sulks a bit because Jeremie hadn't made an instruction manual for the EMP bomb, and pulls switches/ presses buttons until the bomb is turned on. At that time, Sissi says makes a remark that her father had been "locking himself in the basement" regularly and she heard him say something about detonators, getting the detective to evacuate the school. Aelita, Jeremie, and Sissi then run to the factory as Ulrich calls them and Jeremie says there are only 15 minutes left until the ultimatum expires (thus the title of the episode). At the factory in the lab, Sissi makes a comment that she feels like she is in a James Bond movie. They find the Scyphozoa waiting for Aelita in the Ice Sector, with only 2 minutes left before the ultimatum is up. Ulrich searches the refrigerator warehouse as the ultimatum is up. Ulrich then finds Mr. Delmas as he is electrocuting Yumi and Odd, and uses the EMP bomb after Jeremie tells him that the bomb can also simply deactivate anything electronic, breaking X.A.N.A.'s control of Mr. Delmas for a bit of time. At the factory, Aelita has Sissi knock out Jeremie in order to virtualize her to Lyoko. Once there, she is attacked and chased by three Kankrelats as the others are running to the factory. Aelita slides through a tunnel to escape from them. During the slide, two are destroyed from damage as Aelita lands in front of a rock. The third Kankrelat lands safely and backs Aelita towards the Scyphozoa, which begins draining her memory. Back in the factory, Sissi wakes Jeremie up, asking about the Scyphozoa, describing it as a "giant squid" as Yumi and Odd are virtualized. They manage to cut the Scyphozoa's tentacles in time and destroy the last Kankrelat. Odd then shoots laser arrows at it, while Ulrich is taking a beating courtesy of the principal. as they go up an ice mountain, as Tarantulas materialize. Odd and Yumi end up getting devirtualized as the principal attacks Sissi and Ulrich. Aelita then falls into a cave with the activated tower. She then enters the tower as Mr. Delmas is about to kill Ulrich and deactivates it, knocking him out cold. Sissi and Ulrich have a romantic moment where Sissi asks what will happen to her father with the kidnapping and such, and Ulrich assures Sissi no one, including herself, will remember anything, but he will. She kisses him, much to his and Odd's shock, who is calling Jeremie and says, "You can go ahead Einstein, I wonder which would be worse; being blind or having to see this." Jeremie then launches a return to the past. Time is reversed to before Sissi insulted them, in which after she leaves, Jeremie says "You're still thinking about what happened on the bridge?" Yumi then says "What happened on the bridge?" Aelita also asks the same question. Ulrich says "Nothing". Yumi objects a bit, but Odd says "But nothing really DID happen on the bridge." as Ulrich meets up with Sissi as the bell rings. Yumi doesn't believe them, but Aelita figures that it's "just another boy thing" and Yumi somewhat jealously watches Ulrich with Sissi. Trivia Kilroy.png|"Killroy was here." Livres_ultimatum-1-.jpg|The cover of the book adaptation *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *Chronologically, this episode takes place after Temptation and A Bad Turn, but it ended up airing weeks before either. *In the scene with Yumi and Odd in the warehouse, the phrase "Killroy was here" can be seen. It's a phrase associated with the American G.I. that was popular in the 1940s. It's usually accompanied with a drawing of a man looking over a wall. *Each door Ulrich checks has the exact same graffiti on it. It says "The Killer". *This is the only episode where the EMP bomb is ever used and mentioned. This episode was released in book form, though it was only released in French. Gallery ca:Ultimàtum es:El ultimátum fr:Ultimatum gl:Ultimato it:L'ultimatum pl:Odcinek 41 "Ultimatum" pt:Ultimato ro:Ultimatum ru:Ультиматум sr:Ултиматум Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Ultimatum Category:Code Lyoko